1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of computer systems and more specifically, but not exclusively, to providing a remote terminal capability.
2. Background Information
A Keyboard-Video-Mouse (KVM) switch is used to switch between multiple computers and a single keyboard, monitor and mouse. A KVM switch is a separate device from the computer system and prevents the waste of space needed for several keyboards, monitors and mice. KVM switches may also be used to access multiple servers grouped in a server rack.
Several KVM switches may be needed to support a network in a corporate environment. A typical KVM switch has 16 ports and may cost upwards of $1500. Often, server racks may contain over 80 servers. Thus, purchasing and maintaining numerous KVM switches to support a single server rack is costly. Further, many KVM switches are limited by physical wiring to a server rack.